Looking for what is lost
by Miss Megz
Summary: Inuyasha gets kidnapped shocking ain't it and Sesshouamru is the only one who knows where he is
1. Math problem

Kagome thought over everything. Here she was sitting by a fire and over just out of the fires light was Sesshoumaru. She sighed irritably _how did we end up having to follow Sesshoumaru?_ She thought bitterly. She knew the answer though. Inuyasha had been captured while he was in his human form._ Of all nights to get captured_ she thought. For once it wasn't her that got captured. It would have been her only Inuyasha got in the way. Now Inuyasha was off somewhere and the only person who knows where he is is Sesshoumaru.

Miroku looked uneasily over at the distant demon lord. Shippo was hiding from him for a reason unknown to any of them. But, then again, Shippo usually found Sesshoumaru more scary because Shippo was just a little kid and Sesshoumaru was the taiyoukai (did I spell that right?) of the west. He looked at Rin sleeping next to him, using his tail and a blanket/pillow. _He can't be all bad if he's taking care of a human child_ Miroku tried to reason but he felt hatred towards Sesshoumaru as well.

Kirara started to hiss at Sesshoumaru for about the hundredth time that night and once more Sango had to quiet her once more down. She hated Sesshoumaru being there too but such was their loyalty to Inuyasha that they would put up with the arrogant demon. She still had her Hirakos (I know I spelt that wrong but forgive me. When I know how to spell it right, I'll change it) ready just in case the son of a bitch tried to kill them. _He has something towards Rin. She had begged him to help us and so he did. Despite his hatred for us he still is. Rin did that_ Sango thought. She was still amazed that he had decided to help them.

Flashback

"Please my lord!" Rin begged. Kagome had said that Inuyasha would die if Sesshoumaru didn't help. Rin couldn't stand to see death knowing that there was a way to prevent it. Such was what her age group all thought. "I will cry my lord if we do not help!" tears were already swelling in her eyes. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin. Big mistake. Even his cold heart couldn't stand to see the girl cry.

"Very well. I will show you the way, the rest is up to you," Sesshoumaru finally gave in. His expression was still emotionless but all knew he was fuming inside.

"Yay! Thank you my lord!" Rin smiled and hugged Sesshoumaru's legs. Causing even the taiyoukai's cold heart to melt, just a little.

End flashback

Jaken was still fuming about Sesshoumaru's decision to help them. _Lord Sesshoumaru must be going soft! This is all Rin's fault! If it weren't for her! We wouldn't be here right now having to put up with our enemies! _ Jaken thought glaring at Kagome and the others. He glared at Rin causing him to barely dodge Sesshoumaru's lighting whip (or whatever it's called).

This did not go unnoticed by the others. All stared. Sesshoumaru looked at them with his indifferent stare was enough to get them to lower their eyes. Once Sesshoumaru seemed distracted they proceeded to talk about that and what had happened earlier.

"It seems Sesshoumaru is unable to say no to Rin, we could use that to our advantage," Miroku suggested.

"Miroku! He may be our enemy but he's just proven that there is a spot on his heart that is thawing out," Sango argued. Kagome nodded her agreement. She was more interested at this moment to get her math done.

"Sango? Just how smart are demons?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. Most are pretty smart but tend not to use their brains," Sango answered. Kagome nodded.

"Thanks Sango!" Kagome got up and cautiously made her way over to the distracted demon. She sat down next to him "hey" she muttered. He hadn't noticed her so she had startled him and for one second it showed. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. When she was sure she had his attention she proceeded to ask her question. "I was hoping you could help me out with a math problem," Kagome said meekly. Sesshoumaru looked at her at first.

"Very well," he said and Kagome continued to explain the problem. Math. Of course it was math. But Sesshoumaru seemed to have gotten it no problem. He even showed his work in a way Kagome understood.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru," she smiled and walked back. The others stared at her wide eyed.

"How you feeling Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Like dying from fright," Kagome said as she sat back down, "I thought for sure he was going to kill me!"

That's it for this chapter! Sorry about the fact nothing happens but this is more like an intro!


	2. more suprises

They were walking along now. Sesshoumaru leading the way, Rin riding on Oun and Au because she had gotten tired of walking. She was simply humming and making flower crowns that Jaken was forced to wear.

"Oh come now, Jaken, why do you hate them? They look pretty on you!" Rin giggled looking at the crown of daises on Jaken's head, "you could be lord of the flowers!"

"Humph! Stupid human!" Jaken yelled at Rin ripping the flower crown from his head. Rin's lower lip quivered _Oh no! Here it comes!_ Jaken thought, "Rin…." he never got to finish that sentence.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin wailed. In a flash Jaken was on the ground and Sesshoumaru was just finishing drawing in his whip. Oun and Au walked right over Jaken's twitching body.

Kagome and the others stared in amazement. _I don't think anyone saw that one coming_ Kagome thought still wide eyed, _okay, so he does have some of that cold heart of his melted. I'll still be glad when we won't have to travel with him anymore. I hope Inuyasha isn't too mad when he finds out Sesshoumaru helped. _ Kagome knew better though. Inuyasha would be absolutely furious.

"Kagome look out!" Miroku shouted but it was too late. A bird demon had picked up Kagome and was standing in a spot where he couldn't see Sesshoumaru. Miroku and Sango charged at the bird demon that simply laughed and flew to a different spot.

"You can not stop me! I shall have this girl's jewel shards!" the bird demon laughed.

"Set her down," Sesshoumaru stepped into view. The bird demon immediately dropped Kagome.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I…err…um," The demon flew away quickly. Sesshoumaru merely watched the bird demon take off. All were now once more staring at the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru merely pivoted on his heel and was once more walking the direction he was before.

Meanwhile……..

"Ugh, where am I?" Inuyasha asked just coming around, "the last thing I remember is…."

Flashback

"Kagome look out!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome wouldn't have been able to get out of the way in time of the demon sweeping down to carry her away. Inuyasha ran as fast as his temporary human body could go and got in the way. The demon grabbed Inuyasha and flew away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

End flashback

"Okay, so where ever I am, those demons are here too," Inuyasha deducted. He stood up and looked around his dark room. Not a single window, dirt floors, the only light came from a window in a room down the hall, it did him little good. _Kagome. I have to get back to Kagome and the others_ Inuyasha thought, looking for a way out. He attacked the barrier, blocking his access to the hall. He reached for the Tetsaiga but found it wasn't there. It was on the other side of the barrier.

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed under his breath, "now how am I to get out?" Inuyasha paced, sticking various walls and the barrier.

That's it for chapter two!


	3. A new friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I would love to own Sesshoumaru n.n

Sesshoumaru sat once more just out of the fire light, Rin sitting beside him humming and picking her toes. Sesshoumaru's tail was wrapped around her tight to keep her warm Rin absolutely refused to leave Sesshoumaru's side for any reason. For a little while she left his side to inspect Kagome's backpack. Kagome caught her and Rin ran back to Sesshoumaru. Shippo now was determined to get Rin to talk to him.

Shippo walked over cautiously he was very afraid of Sesshoumaru but Sesshoumaru didn't seem as dangerous as he did before. _As long as Rin is close by Sesshoumaru won't hurt anyone_ Shippo thought praying his theory was right. He was very close and Sesshoumaru looked down at him once and Shippo stood stalk still in fear wondering if Sesshoumaru's beating were worse that Inuyasha's. _There's no sit necklace to save me_ Shippo thought in terror. To his surprise the demon lord simply looked back to the spot he had been before.

"Rin?" Shippo squeaked.

Rin looked over at him, "yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to play with me," Shippo muttered while keeping a wary eye on Sesshoumaru.

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru, "can I my lord?"

"Stay within the clearing," was the only thing that came from Sesshoumaru. Rin stood up and carefully set Sesshoumaru's tail on the ground and ran off to play with Shippo. Kagome and the others had watched the entire thing and now knew that even though Sesshoumaru remained the way he was still looking at that same spot he was watching Rin and making sure she was okay.

Tag was the name of the game and Rin was it. Once Shippo accidentally tripped her and was fearful of the wail Rin would make and the punishment he would get from Sesshoumaru. To his surprise it never came. Rin simply stood up with her usual smile and tagged Shippo.

"You're it!" she yelled and ran off. Shippo stood there stunned for a second before chasing after Rin. After it was really dark Sesshoumaru called Rin back. "Shippo," Rin started, "are we friends?"

Shippo was stunned again by Rin then smiled, "yea. We're friends." Rin smiled then ran over to her lord and snuggled once more into his tail and settled down to sleep. Shippo walked over to the fire light.

"I see you found a friend," Miroku stated.

"Yea. Hopefully after all this is over Sesshoumaru will still let me see Rin," Shippo muttered then snuggled up next to Kagome and he too settled down for a night's sleep.

I'm ending it there. I think that's the only fic I need to update. Anyways, I'm starting to think. Please answer to my question I am about to put. Who would like to see this turn into a SessxKag romance? I won't post the next chapter until I have a sufficient amount of votes!


	4. the decision

You reviewed and told me what you want and so here it is

Drum roll please drum roll

The fic will now and forever be….

InuxKag romance! Thank you for all who voted. And a new chapter will soon be up!


	5. the talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Once more the Inu-group was following the hated enemy Sesshoumaru. His back to them. It seemed as if they had been walking forever. Rin was riding on Oun-Au (or however the hell you spell it. I don't care!) and humming her usual tune.

_How can someone who travels with Sesshoumaru be so happy? Maybe a better question is how can Sesshoumaru still be the way he is with a child like Rin with him? _ Kagome wondered. The two just didn't seem to belong together. Sesshoumaru was the stoic demon lord of the west and Rin was well pretty much the opposite of Sesshoumaru. To Sesshoumaru's icy glare was Rin's warm hearted smile, to Sesshoumaru's inability to show emotion was Rin's forever cheerful expression, to...well, you get the idea. The two just didn't seem to fit. _ I guess its true when they say opposites attract _Kagome mentally sighed and wondered just how well of a father could Sesshoumaru be to a child like Rin. _I guess it doesn't really matter. They're together and even Sesshoumaru seems content with Rin_ Kagome smiled and saw in Sesshoumaru the father he'd eventually be.

Miroku took Sango not paying attention to get a feel. Sango as usual whacked him with her boomer rang (could someone give me the name of Sango's weapon please?). Jaken looked oddly at them but shook his head and returned to looking forward. Soon a demonic aura could be sensed. An aura that made Naraku's seem pleasant. All were at once on their guard. All except Sesshoumaru. His own aura was like a light burning through the shadows.

_Sesshoumaru's own aura is so powerful it's a wonder none of us can sense when he's coming,_ Miroku thought.

"My lord, are we getting close?" Rin asked. She gripped Oun-Au's reigns tight she could sense the aura, not knowing she could, and it scared her. Oun-Au walked closer to Sesshoumaru and Rin felt at least a little better.

_Lord Sesshoumaru won't let anything happen_ Rin thought with complete confidence. Shippo gripped Kagome's shoulder tight.

"I don't like it here," Shippo squeaked into Kagome's ear.

"Neither do I Shippo," Kagome answered holding Shippo tight. In the distance all could see a gigantic building of sorts. Flying around the top were bid demons and on the ground were all sorts of demonic guards. Some looked like they could take on Sesshoumaru and win.

"We need to go there?" Kagome asked.

"Silence. Unless you want to be caught," Sesshoumaru ordered. All remained quiet after that. Once they were no more than fifteen feet away Sesshoumaru stooped. "Stay here," he ordered. No one seemed to have a problem with that. Sesshoumaru then started to walk straight to where the guards were. All from the sky and ground started to attack him for a moment it looked like Sesshoumaru would lose but with one powerful burst from the Tokijin and all were destroyed. Everyone else started to walked there.

Inuyasha's part

Inuyasha growled as he looked out his one window. He hated it here. He hated this place more than he hated Naraku. He had heard the guards outside his cell laughing to he tuned in.

"That fool Sesshoumaru thinks he can come here and destroy us all just to get his pathetic younger brother back," a guard laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh too hard. Sesshoumaru can be one tough customer when he wants to be but rumor has it Sesshoumaru doesn't even like his younger brother," another guard cautioned. _Sesshoumaru save me? That's a laugh_ Inuyasha thought.

"Why do we have that half breed here n the first place? He really isn't of any use," another guard asked.

"He isn't. Sesshoumaru is. We capture Sesshoumaru and we can put that power of his to good use," the first guard smirked.

"I don't like that idea," the second guard commented.

"If you fools were paying attention you'd know Sesshoumaru has already broken through our first line of defense and is leading the half breeds friends up this way as we speak!" a guard growled. _Sesshoumaru is here? He's helping my friends get me?_ Inuyasha thought. Absolute shock rang through Inuyasha. Shock that Sesshoumaru was here with his friends to rescue him. Shock that Sesshoumaru hadn't slaughtered his friends. And just plain shock his friends had asked for Sesshoumaru's help.

Everyone else's part

Sesshoumaru slaughtered anything that got in his way as he followed his nose to where Inuyasha was. At the bottom of the stairs Sesshoumaru stopped.

"Inuyasha is up these stairs. I have gotten you this far. The rest is up to you," Sesshoumaru said in his usual calm and emotionless voice. He turned and walked back out of the building. Rin and Jaken waited for him at the crest of a hill. Once he got to them they all left.

Kagome and the others walked up the stairs ready for anything. What came was a flood of guards but they stopped when they saw Sesshoumaru was gone.

"So the demon lord chickened out," a guard smirked. All rolled their eyes. They were stupid and Miroku sucked them all up into his wind tunnel and once more they were on their way. Once they were off the stairs, the group started to look for Inuyasha with no luck.

"You think Sesshoumaru was wrong?" Shippo asked. None could answer that question.

Inuyasha saw them, "hey! Over here!" Immediately they ran over and Kagome destroyed the barrier with an arrow. She then ran and held onto Inuyasha tight.

"You were so stupid for jumping in front of me," she cried.

"You two mind starting an argument once we're out of here?" Shippo commented. Kagome let Inuyasha go. Guards rushed up to where they were. Inuyasha grabbed the Tetsaiga and Wind Scared the guards into oblivion.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsaiga.

To when they are all out of the area and safe in Kaede's hut

"I still can't believe you managed to talk Sesshoumaru into helping you," Inuyasha leaned back.

"We really didn't have to," Miroku stated.

"Who talked him into it then?" Inuyasha asked now confused.

"Rin, that small human girl that travels with him, did. She convinced Sesshoumaru to help us," Sango answered. Inuyasha felt once more awe shoot through him.

"Maybe Sesshoumaru isn't like he was before. Maybe Rin is changing him," Miroku suggested.

"Not likely," Inuyasha fehed.

"I agree with Inuyasha. Maybe Rin isn't changing, maybe she's thawing out his frozen heart," Kagome suggested.

"That bastard has no heart," Inuyasha closed his eyes. He stood by his beliefs that his elder brother was a complete jackass. Kagome leaned on his shoulder.

"It was nice to have you gone or a little while. It was quiet but I'm glad your back Inuyasha. It just doesn't seem right for you to be gone," Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. Inuyasha remained silent. _How many times in these few days am I going to get shocked?_ Inuyasha mentally asked himself.

That's it! Well for now. I don't want the chapter to end there so I am open to ideas!


	6. the end

Disclaimer: I don't own the inu cast but I have sessy on a stand!

Inuyasha sat with his friends in Kaede's hut. Kagome and all the rest were sleeping but Inuyasha wasn't. He couldn't. What Sesshoumaru did was just too much for him to push aside. He would have been pacing but didn't want to wake up anyone and then get sat because Kagome woke up angry.

Finally, Inuyasha saw no choice but to confront his elder brother to find out why exactly he helped. Unlike his friends, Inuyasha wouldn't accept that Rin thing so easily. Of course it didn't take him long to locate the dog demon since he had stopped for the night to let Rin sleep.

Sesshoumaru smelt Inuyasha coming long before Inuyasha even knew Sesshoumaru was here. Confused as to why his younger brother would try to attack him when he had aided his companions in finding him, the demon lord stood up to greet full on the half demon that now stood not ten feet from him.

"Alright Sesshoumaru, spill, why did you help my friends? And I won't take that Rin crap like they did," Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest just to further to prove his point. Sesshoumaru mentally sighed and thought for a moment on what Inuyasha was saying.

"Follow me little brother, I would rather they not wake up to your presence," he turned and started to walk to a more secluded area. Not once did he look to see if Inuyasha was following; but the younger sibling was and only stopped when Sesshoumaru came to a stop. "I aided your companions for the simple reason that I realized something important about my feelings, or lack there of, towards you," the elder demon stopped and looked up at the moon as though it was what gave him the strength to bear the inner most thoughts of his mind.

"Go on," Inuyasha quietly pushed his brother into continuing what he was saying.

Sesshoumaru took a breath and then continued, "it was never you that was the source of my…." He paused for a second to think of the right word, "distain towards you," once more he paused thinking of a way to put to words his epiphany, "I treated the way I did because I could not take my anger out on the real source." He became silent after that. It did not take Inuyasha long to figure out whom the real source was and the fact his brother wasn't going to say it.

"So you helped them because they helped you realize that?" Inuyasha was only more so confused than before. He had always figured his brother as a complete person who knew who and what they were about. The half demon never would have guessed that Sesshoumaru was still figuring things out along the way like everyone else.

"There are events in my past I can not come to terms with. Do not think that I run from them though little brother," he looked at Inuyasha once from the corner of his eye and then back up at the moon, "there is one event particularly that troubles me when it crosses my mind. He may have only played a small part in the ending of it but I can never forgive him for it. He took from me the part of me that would have been capable of coming to terms with it all."

Inuyasha was silent as it slowly hit him, "you couldn't take it out on him because he was stronger than you. So you took it out on someone who would be able to withstand your temper and fight back." He felt suddenly terrible for how he had hated his elder brother. "I always thought you hated me so I hated you right back. It never occurred to me that it was him and not me," he muttered under his breath. Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod but said nothing to consol his younger brother who could feel the overwhelming sadness Sesshoumaru must have felt at the time.

"We can not be companions the way many other brothers are," Sesshoumaru commented suddenly. Inuyasha nodded, he knew they couldn't, their past encounters would not allow it. "But we do not need to be enemies any longer," the dog lord continued.

This made Inuyasha look up at him, "we don't?"

"No, there is no point," he answered and glanced over at the confused half breed.

"So we can't have a brotherly bond but we can't be enemies either? You may wanna run that one by me again," the look of pure confusion on his face made Sesshoumaru smirk for a moment.

"We can not share the bond other brothers have but we can call each other brother without the hatred both of us have always had," Sesshoumaru walked a bit a ways before stopping.

Inuyasha smiled, "yea, I guess we can," he couldn't help but grin, he had a brother just not in same sense others did, "we are family."

Sesshoumaru turned to fully face Inuyasha and there was a ghost of a smile on his lips as he nodded, "yes, we are family." After that, Inuyasha returned to the hut and Sesshoumaru returned to his usual spot under a random tree while Rin and Jaken slept on AuOun's side, oblivious to what had just happened.

Inuyasha sat with his back against the wall and looked at everyone sleeping. _Yea,_ he thought, _we're family_.

I did it! I completed it? It's been how long?


End file.
